


Business As Usual

by X_iodine



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, disruption of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_iodine/pseuds/X_iodine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He forgot how unpredictable the man was when he drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. This is my first time writing in a long time, and my first time for this pairing. It's so short that it feels more like a drabble than a oneshot, whoops.

“Business as usual.” Hibiki thought, gliding down the hall without really needing to think about where to go; afterall, Kagura’s office was his usual destination these days anyway. The hallway was quiet, the clacking of his shoes hitting the marble floor being the only sound breaking up the silence. That is, until the office door slammed open.

“You jerk! You disgusting animal!” Cried the feminine figure emerging from the office he was just about to enter. The woman took no notice of his presence, and would have bumped into Hibiki if he hadn't moved himself out of the way. This wasn’t his first time seeing such a scene; and it almost bothered him less and less the more it happened. He simply entered the office before the door could slam shut in his face and braced himself for the unsavory mood he was about to deal with. Regardless, Hibiki knew it would be far too unlike himself not to say something on the matter, so he spoke up.

“What have I told you about drinking and mingling during work hours?” He spared a quick glance at his boss, noting the faintest imprint of a hand on his cheek. It was enough to make him grin slightly- before he noticed the state of the office, which caused the smile to drop almost immediately.

With an annoyed sigh, Hibiki placed the day’s documents in front of Kagura- Noticeably with more force than usual. As much as he tried to not let his anger show, well, by that point it was impossible; His actions betraying his hardened expression.

“It was only a couple drinks. Stop your worrying.” Kagura uttered. The colonel managed to barely meet eyes with the young captain; his words were met with a sharp glare, it was enough to numb his cheek and strike fear into his heart. Both of them averted their eyes, Hibiki refusing to acknowledge those words with a proper response, simply humming in annoyance.

“Still, she was hot, wasn’t she? She expected way too much though.” Kagura mumbled.

“I really don’t care, sir.” Was the only response he got.

Things were quiet from then on, the only sounds came from the clink of beer bottles and the shuffling of feet. Kagura simply watched, not even acknowledging the work on his desk for the time being. He knew that somehow he’d upset the younger man, but refused to dwell on it. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, after all. 

Kagura couldn’t help but whine a bit, he knew when he was being ignored, “Today really sucks.”

“Is my ‘pleasant’ company not enough for you today, Lord Kagura?” Hibiki replied in a nonchalant fashion, almost as if trying to tease him despite coming off as completely serious.

Kagura groaned and slumped over, “I have urges, ya know?”

“You have obligations as well, meet them. You could use the distraction.” He retorted, not even sparing a glance.

After a moment of silence, Kagura spoke up, “Come here for a sec.”

Unable to ignore his orders, Hibiki complied and walked over to his desk. Looking the man over, he noted the serious expression on his face; is if there were gears clicking in his head. Kagura’s eyes darted to the side for a moment, before settling back on Hibiki’s face. 

The captain was taken by surprise as a hand made contact with his wrist, pulling him forward and onto the desk. He braced himself as best he could, his other hand making contact with the colonels shoulder whilst his chin was seized by the other mans free hand. All he could process was that their faces were far too close, and his lips suddenly felt warm. Putting two and two together he realized they were kissing, but was too shocked to respond properly. 

The alcohol that still lingered on Kagura’s breath began to make him feel dizzy; it made it hard for Hibiki to even consider pulling away. That choice was made for him eventually though as the colonel slowly retreated, the feel of Kagura’s breath on his lips afterwards made him shiver. Despite the uncomfortable feeling of his knees on the hard wood of the desk, he felt locked into place.

“Well. That didn't feel different at all.” Kagura finally replied, his voice barely a whisper. He chuckled a little, “You need practice though. You were frozen stiff.” Hibiki felt his face go completely red. Feeling as if he was being mocked, he pushed himself away from the other man. 

Without a word he grabbed the files he’d placed on the desk earlier, and in no time flat, roughly shoved them in Kagura’s face. 

The captain bit his lip and tried to resist the urge to scream questions at the man, but the situation left him feeling like a whole swell of confusing emotions all rolled into one, and all he could do was yell out the words, “GET TO WORK. NOW.” 

Kagura raised an eyebrow as he watched his assistant storm out of the room, slamming the door open with enough force to shake the entire office: He could’ve sworn he even heard the sound of wood cracking.

He’d never seen his assistant act like that, and it made sense to him in a way. Kagura cracked a smile and rubbed his abused forehead, finding relief in the fact he’d found a new side to that stoic, young assistant of his.

It’s almost too bad those details would end up being forgotten in the morning. Alcohol is a fickle mistress.


End file.
